Fate's Game
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Why does the past reoccur? History was doom to itself over until the chain was broken. Kakashi's thoughts on the fates of his young students and the two teams that came before.


Disclaimer: Did anyone tell you this is troublesome? if I did own it I wouldn't be typing it in english, nor will I put it on a fanbase site.

**Fate's Game**

Life moves forward but never backward. Time is the same thing, so why does the past reoccur? What is it with humans that cause such a thing to happen?

Must history always have to repeat itself? Is it a test of our humanity? Is it a way to make sure our numbers erode over time? Why must it repeat?

Kakashi in his not so many years of life has asked this question may of times. Team 7 stood for the errors of human nature. Two other generations has suffered like they are suffering.

Why? Isn't the seven supposed to be a lucky number? It wasn't like they were team four – yon or a better way to say it Shi. Death. Yet when he looked into the young Uchiha's eyes he saw himself, in Naruto's Obito, and then in Sakura's Rin? He watched the fights with a dull ache in his heart.

As their teacher, he promised to raise then right not allow them to make mistakes that he did. While he watched Naruto's affections go unanswered towards Sakura. The sliver ninja watched Sasuke closely. He had that same look in his eyes once upon ago. In Sakura He watched her attention be directed towards the wrong person. Again the memories of old resurfaced. What he didn't realize it wasn't just his past they played out, but also another ill fated team. Slug, Toad, Snake

Jon Ken Po (AN 1)

Rock paper scissors

Slug beats Toad, Toad beats Snake, Snake beats slug.

The Fates were awful, Kakashi concluded. They were sick and clearly bored. In the end there was nothing he could do; History would repeat itself over until the chain was broken. The ninja couldn't help but hope this team; gifted with the number seven would break a link in the chain of fate.

Cut the ribbon

End this awful game the gods played on them

When his eye fell onto his old students now two years older and wiser, the elder man couldn't help but smile. They both had grown, and became stronger. Naruto became more like the Toad and Sakura the Slug. All that there was left to assume Sasuke became more like the Snake as well. Would Sakura's heart break like Tsunade's? Would the old friendship break their spirits?

Kakashi had no doubt Sasuke knew what the elder snake wanted from him. The promised power was enough to temp the boy into betrayal. In the end, there would be no need to drag the boy back. The old teacher was sure that the young snake would kill the elder. It was a snake's nature to do such an act.

Only the strong will survive, the weak will fall to the strong; these are the rules of nature.

Sasuke will indeed use Orochimaru's own teachings against him. The Uchiha's mind would find his weakness and from the inside destroy the snake by poisoning its food.

Or this was what Kakashi thought. For him, there was no need to hunt the missing nin and drag him back. Sasuke would dethrone the treacherous snake and take over sound for himself. The new ruler of Sound would then seek out his target – his prey.

Kakashi's thoughts were broken when the door to his hospital room opened and closed. The wounded man watched the young woman walk over to him, a smile on her lips. She was so much like Rin, at times Kakashi couldn't take it.

Rin he had sworn to protect, a medical ninja he had watched grow and blossom. The woman he had failed. Kakashi often wondered if he failed this girl as well, the reincarnation of Obito's Rin. While she had surpassed Rin in beauty, power, and intelligence He wondered if she too would meet Rin's fate.

Would he be able to stop it?

Could he save all three of his students? Was he being too selfish in this? Was it too selfish to want to save all three of them? Obito and Orochimaru did and will fall to the fate's plan.

Now, who will be the one to fall next? Naruto, gone will be the next Hokage and possibly what this village needs. Sasuke, gone will be the Uchiha bloodline and the power behind them. But, if Kakashi thought about it correctly it would be neither of these two, the next one who will fall first was….

Sakura.

Kakashi watched her mouth move, but did not hear the words that fell out of it. His mind was desperately thinking. If she had died on that roof top, would that have awoken the two boys? If he hadn't stopped their foolish fight… if their powerful attacks hit her small body then…

Would everything be changed?

It was now the young slugs turn to die. After analyzing the past events, after trying to find another way, he only came to this answer.

This was all too disgusting and twisted even for him. His eye fell onto the girl next to him. A hand reached out and grabbed his student's. Gently with his thumb he rubbed the back of her hand. It was more to comfort himself really; maybe he has gone truly insane. The blood and death that surrounded him every day has twisted his mind.

It was almost too easy to blame this line of thought on insanity. Nothing was ever that simple. The grim reaper would come for the young female ninja in front of him. It will come in the form of a member in team seven.

She will be a victim of fate's cruel game.

However, Kakashi swore that he would stop this. He will cut the red ribbon, break the chain link, and ruin fate's horrible plan.

He promised Rin that on her death bed, when she lay in his arms coated in her own blood. She made him promise her that. To not allow anyone suffer like they once did and still are.

Kakashi failed her once and broke a promise in doing so; he would not fail and break another promise. Not again.

In the end, he would make sure all three returned safely home, intact and very much alive.

**AN:** little predictions of what could happen in the near future.

Jon Ken Po (If I am spelling it right) is the Japanese version of rock paper scissors. Also in Japanese culture 4 is death 'Shi'. In hospitals the 4th level is the morgue, there are no rooms numbered with 4. In almost everything with using a 4 it is changed to 'Yon'.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
